Necessity and Need
by Doctor Fourteen
Summary: Erurihan, complete porn without plot. In a time of pent up emotions, urges and needs, the commander and his two closest advisors find a way to overcome it all. Bondage, BDSM, kink. Whatever you want to call it. MM and MF. Read at your discretion.
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin-top: 5px; color: rgb(100, 99, 90); font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 16.200000762939453px; text-align: justify; background-color: rgb(235, 235, 235);"No characters are my own. Porn without plot. Bondage. Smut. The usual. /p  
hr /  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: rgb(100, 99, 90); font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 16.200000762939453px; text-align: justify; background-color: rgb(235, 235, 235);" /p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: rgb(100, 99, 90); font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 16.200000762939453px; text-align: justify; background-color: rgb(235, 235, 235);"Bent at the knees, her thighs bound to her calves. Legs spread as wide as she could bear— and wider still. The ropes held her firmly in place, naked flesh resting against the icy cold touch of his desk. Her chest heaves with anticipation as Erwin completes the final few knots, successfully binding her to the oak desk where 12 commanders sat before him. She struggled slightly, testing the bindings. Barely able to move an inch, Hanji Zoe exhales deeply, relaxing as far into the desk as her bonds would allow. Coarse ropes chafed at her thighs, wrists and ankles, certain to leave the markings of her endeavours the following day./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: rgb(100, 99, 90); font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 16.200000762939453px; text-align: justify; background-color: rgb(235, 235, 235);"The very same ropes crosses her breasts, looping behind herself a few times, before finally being pulled across her stomach, a further knot is created and the rope is lowered between the folds of her sex, already damp from the exhilaration of her helpless position./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: rgb(100, 99, 90); font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 16.200000762939453px; text-align: justify; background-color: rgb(235, 235, 235);""— Comfortable?" Levi asks from somewhere behind her. Though she cannot see him, she feels his eyes on her body, causing a shiver to run down her spine. As she proceeds to shift her position, the bindings that have created a crotch rope, rub unforgivingly against the sensitive ball of nerves. She moans aloud as a pale hand clasps itself over her mouth, silencing her. "You never could keep that mouth of yours shut," Levi muses as Erwin completes the last of the bindings. Taking the cravat from his neck and placing a single knot in it, a solid grip forces her jaw open. He places the knot between her teeth, before lifting her head to binding it tightly at the nape of her neck. She bites at the foreign object as her mouth adjusts to it./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: rgb(100, 99, 90); font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 16.200000762939453px; text-align: justify; background-color: rgb(235, 235, 235);"She nods once, confirming her satisfaction as both Erwin and Levi step back to admire their handiwork. The door is locked, however their is an exciting thrill at the prospect of being caught performing such lewd activities in the public space of the commander's office. Her milky flesh is a stark contrast of warmth against the icy touch of both men. A rush of adrenalin runs through her veins as she realises the helpless of her situation— bound to the desk of her superior officer./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: rgb(100, 99, 90); font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 16.200000762939453px; text-align: justify; background-color: rgb(235, 235, 235);"How the situation had come to be was a mystery to them all. An innocent suggestion had lead to the activity. In what seemed to be a moment since the collective agreement of the three, they were now acting out what they assumed would never be anything more than fantasy. The gag prevents the use of a safe word, so Erwin's handkerchief is placed in her palm, her hand wraps around it tightly. "If this becomes too much, drop the handkerchief and we'll release you." Erwin informs her. She nods once again, vocalising a muffled agreement./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: rgb(100, 99, 90); font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 16.200000762939453px; text-align: justify; background-color: rgb(235, 235, 235);"Both men begin to undress allowing her time to test the ropes that bind her wrists, stretched as far as they can go, roping around the legs of the desk, now satisfied that her means of escape are limited./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: rgb(100, 99, 90); font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 16.200000762939453px; text-align: justify; background-color: rgb(235, 235, 235);""Patience is a virtue, Levi," Erwin reminds the corporal as Levi fights with the boots, struggling to release his legs from the confines of the leather. Much like a Chinese finger trap, the more you began to strain, the more the mottled leather would refuse to move. "You're a fucking giant," Levi comments in return as the final of Erwin's clothes fall in a heap to the floor, motioning to the endowment of the commander. "With a mouth like that, I'm beginning to think it's you who should be tied to the desk," Erwin retorts, a slight smirk playing at his lips. Levi's clothes rest carefully against the chair in a neat pile as a muffled cough is heard from an impatient Hanji— Now is hardly the time for Levi to begin with his vendetta on clutter and dirt./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; color: rgb(100, 99, 90); font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 16.200000762939453px; text-align: justify; background-color: rgb(235, 235, 235);"Levi takes Erwin's semi-erect length in his hand, running a hand down the length, a finger sliding across the tip. Erwin looks down to Levi, who already appears set on besting the man at this task. He releases the man, leaving Erwin to give Hanji the once over as Levi goes to collect the equipment that has been collated for their endeavour. As Levi burrows through the draw, Erwin runs a hand across Hanji's body. He places his hand flat against her stomach, fingers resting just above the line of the crotch rope. Sensually and slowly, he drags his fingers upwards, slowly caressing her warm flesh with his cold fingers. A thumb and forefinger, brusquely grasps at her nipple as it's pinched. A shiver runs through her accompanied by a muffled moan as he pinches, though non too hard. It's not the time for pain just yet./p 


	2. Chapter 2

No real smut in this chap, next chapter will be though, I promise.

No characters are my own.

* * *

Erwin steps away to admire his handiwork, a gentle, smug smirk begins to tug at the corners of his mouth as he turns on his heel, walking to the opposite end of the spacious office. Bare feet pad across the varnished flooring as decided steps carry him to a cupboard where reams of filed paper are most often stored. Past missions, casualties and deaths however are not the source of his interest. Instead he searches for a variety of supplies that have been concealed for this very moment.

As Erwin files through the cabinet, Levi takes it as his duty to see to the woman who is now helplessly bound. He stands to her left side, placing a cold hand married with scars just below her breasts, resting softly on the ribcage, though not holding any weight on it. His fingers caress the milky skin beneath them as his eye is caught by a particular scar. A single rough finger traces it with little to no haste. He feels the gentle dip in her skin, slightly pinked by the injury that has long passed. Once he reaches the end, his hand drifts slowly to her neck, he rests the palm of his hand over her neck, silently. His cerulean orbs look into hers, as he hunts for a reaction. His dull eyes watch hers flicker with panic as for a split second she realises that the reformed criminal could easily flex his long fingers and tighten his grip. As helpless as she is, unable to resist, he could kill her without thought.

Her breath hitches at the prospect and she writhes gently beneath him. His cold stare however registers no maliciousness, the hand soon slowly dragging away as he traces the length of her collar bones. Fingers rest in the dip of the flesh as he traces along the bone, before he flattens his hand once again, lowering it between the valley of her breasts. He holds it there for a moment, as he feels the pressure of her heart, thudding harshly against her ribcage, occasionally she intakes a deep breath, but his hand remains. His stare does not alter; his eyes are still fixed onto hers as his hand slides over the mound of her breast. Her breathing halts for a moment as she gasps as his hand brushes over her sensitive nipple, though he doesn't stop. His hand continues to trail, feeling each curve of her womanly curves. He runs his hand upwards slightly so his fingertips reach her collarbone, before dragging his hand downward around her breast, feeling the ribcage taper into the curve of her hips.

His fingers dance across her hipbone, stroking the skin with minimal effort. His other hand rests itself on the flat of her stomach before slipping sideward to her other hipbone, so that both hands rest parallel, caressing the skin that is smooth, aside from a scattering of scars. She arches her back under his careful and meaningful touch without words as she pushes herself more into his touch. However his soft touch soon turns to a rough grip as his fingers wrap around her hips and he pushes her back down against the desk, the small of her back now touching the wood that has begun to warm.

As his hands holds her down, her eyes stray to Erwin, who is now walking back towards her, between his clasped fingers is the black leather of a cane, the tip of which is pressed against his palm, bending the equipment slightly. As he walks towards her, he slowly and meaningfully taps the cane against his palm so that there is an audible, though slight sound of the leather meeting his skin, an enticing promise of what is to come.

He rests the cane on a space of the desk above her head, before walking to the bottom edge where her legs are tightly bound. Her feet rest against her thighs as the rope cuts into the skin, certain to leave markings. With a firm grasp, harsh, much unlike Levi's gentler approach, he grips her thigh, as Levi still holds her hips down. He looks her in the eyes as he leans forwards, lowering his face to her crotch. She strains to raise her head from the desk, maintaining his stare with slight anxiety. His cool lips are an outright contrast to the flesh of her mound that is already heated as he places a chaste kiss. Erwin raises his head following the single kiss as she continues to stare at her, eyes lidded with lust as her chest begins to heave with anticipation.

"Would you care to tell me how many times you disobeyed me last week, Miss Hanji?" There is a muffled response from her gagged lips; Erwin lowers her head with a gentle smile. "Ah, my apologies, I had forgotten." He pauses, turning to Levi, "then perhaps the Corporal can answer my question?" Hanji looks to Levi, pleading with him to falsify the number. Last week had been an adventurous week following the capture and interrogation of a shifter. "4 times," Levi replies without so much as batting an eyelid. "Disobeying your superior 4 times, Miss Hanji… A lesson must be learned."

Levi releases his grip as he walks to a small cabinet not far from the desk; from the cabinet he retrieves a corked bottle which holds sweet liquor along with a single crystal glass. With the crystal held firmly against his palm, he pours the liquor until the glass is half filled, before replacing the cork on the bottle. He hands the glass to Erwin who takes a sip, whilst one hand is still firmly placed on her thigh, teasingly. "There are few things that I prefer to the liquor from the King's own wine cellars, however Miss Hanji, I enjoy and take pride in righting the wrongs of those who disobey my _direct_," he pops the word on his lips, "orders."

He trails tiny kisses from her crotch upwards, through her pelvis, the flat of her stomach before finally pausing at her belly button. His body is positioned so that his chest rests over her thighs, allowing the skin to only barely touch. His hand slides up from her thigh to her hip, gripping it as Levi had done, pinning her to the desk. He raises his head to watch for a moment as her head strains, pulling against the desk so that she can see him and interpret what plans her has for her, in return a final kiss is placed on the flat of her stomach as he raises his body from hers, though the hand remains gripping her hip uncomfortably tight, the tips of his finger digging into the flesh. Her takes a long swig of the liquor, before pouring the remainder onto her stomach. He allows the majority to pool into her belly button, however he leans back towards her body, tongue lapping at the excess that has spilled onto her stomach.

His tongue is coarse and each motion is long and meaningful, she attempts to arch her back, however his grip only increases and with a single arm he holds her down against the desk. "Delicious," he mutters against her stomach, the soft vibrations felt of his voice are felt against her skin, adding to the intensity of the moment. The other hand which holds the glass is held out to Levi who fills it once again as Erwin steps away from her. She stares at him with a look of great confusion washed over her face, as Erwin seats himself in a seat that is parallel to the desk. Her eyes flicker back to Levi as he casts aside the bottle, taking the cane from the table. He cracks it against the wood of the desk once to prove a point before he stands at the end of the desk, where her legs are spread wide, fully exposed to him, as Erwin watches on.

"Your punishment is simple, Levi will cane you twelve times- three times for each occasion that you thought it was wise to disobey me. It gives you time to consider the error of your ways." Hanji stares rests her head against the desk, the crook of her neck is sore from the straining. Twelve times couldn't possibly be that bad, could it-?

"However," Erwin begins with a dangerous smirk, she raises her head once again, the muscles of her shoulders aching and throbbing in protest. "Should the liquor spill," he motions vaguely with a single hand, "there will be further consequences." Her eyes widen, as Erwin sits forwards in the chair, forearms resting against his knees. "Your punishment rests in your hands now Miss Hanji," he explains as Levi raises the cane.


End file.
